The conventional techniques adopted by civil construction work for fabrication of pre-molded slabs have been introducing important changes of materials and technology. Among them, the introduction of foam blocks and virtual blocks can be considered as an outstanding improvement in the range of engineering needs. The virtual blocks can help to reduce the cost of construction and the time required for finishing the construction works.
The finishing work for ceilings constructed with conventional pre-fabricated slabs demands a multi-stage approach. Initially, cement is hand trowelled. Next, the plastering operation occurs. Finally, the process is completed with finishing putty and painting. Under normal conditions, to carry out such work, three days are required for the cement curing, another eight days for the plastering, two days for the putty layering, and at least three days for the drying of the paint. This requires sixteen days for the finishing work. Invariably, this type of finishing will result in cracks and overloads of the structural frame. All of these stages demand a human effort and proper working conditions. Furthermore, the weight of the structure increases and costs increase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a virtual block which allows for the construction of ceilings in a very short time and at a very low cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a virtual block which is light, easy to assemble, and able to withstand changes and remodeling, if required.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a virtual block which can be fabricated from fire-retardant materials.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.